por que hablamos
by airum
Summary: las personas tienen la mala costumbre de hablar de mas, pero por que?


**Por que hablamos**

Este es un songfic, y bueno ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen OK

**Tú me dices**

**Yo te digo**

**Y así empieza nuestra guerra cotidiana**

**Yo me armo de adjetivos**

**Tú conjugas el peor de mis pasados**

Ranma: Eres una marimacho quien querrá casarse con una fea como tú

Akane: tú eres un baka y si no lo sabes si hay quien quiere casarse conmigo…

Ranma: si claro como el imbécil de Kuno o el tarado de Ryoga ¿no?

Akane: por lo menos ellos no se comportan como niños, y no son unos groseros conmigo, y no son ofrecidos como una mercancía por parte de su padre…

**Y te apunto **

**Donde duele**

**Y te acuerdo el peor de tus pecados**

**Tú reviras la ofensiva**

**Y disparas donde sabes que hace daño**

Ranma: por lo menos no soy tan imbécil como para perderme a una cuadra de distancia

Akane: si claro se me olvida que el gran Ranma Saotome no puede tener ni un solo error por ser el perfecto hombre que todas esas brujas que tienes como prometidas creen que eres

Ranma: por lo menos todas esas brujas si tienen cuerpo de mujer, saben cocinar y son mucho más femeninas

**Y en el campo de batalla**

**Quedan muertos los minutos que perdemos**

**Tú me dices**

**Yo te digo**

**Y así acaba nuestra guerra cotidiana**

**Esta guerra sin cuartel que nadie gana**

Akane: si eso es lo que piensas perfecto, no planeo desgastar mi voz para explicarte o tratar de hacerte cambiar de opinión

Ranma: yo… si tienes razón por que por mas que me digas eso es lo siempre he pensado de ti no tendría sentido hacerme cambiar de opinión como tu lo dices

Akane: esta bien, y si me disculpas no tengo por que seguir soportándote Ranma, compermiso

_Akane se marcho a su habitación mientras Ranma se quedo en el dojo pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en ese estúpida discusión , y lo mal que se había comportado por una estupidez; depuse de todo que tenia de malo que Akane estuviera en la heladería con Ryoga, o es que acaso en realidad le importaba, pero ¿Por qué? _

**Por que hablamos**

**Y no usamos ese tiempo en darnos besos**

**En pintarnos con las manos**

**Las caricias que queremos**

**Y que no nos damos**

**Por que siempre hablamos**

**De lo tuyo y de lo mío**

**Del pasado y los culpables**

**Mientras muero otro minuto**

**Porque hablamos**

Ranma: ¿Puedo pasar?

Akane: si no vienes a insultarme claro que si

Ranma: vine a disculparme por lo de hace rato, se que no esta bien lo que te dije Akane

Akane: sabes Ranma, tal vez tienes razón en decirme todo eso, pero dudo que esas cualidades sean tan importantes, tengo mucho más que solo un físico perfecto o un buen sazón en la cocina

Ranma: lo se Akane, yo…

Akane: ya basta no digas nada, no es necesario y te perdono así que ya cumpliste con lo que querías, supongo que ahora puedes irte

**Ya te dije **

**Que no es cierto**

**Ya dijiste que tú no eres lo que digo**

**Nadie cree**

**Nadie acepta**

**Cada quien defiende su utopía**

**Y el fantasma de la duda**

**Se abre paso en la frontera del futuro y el presente moribundo**

**Se consuela con lo poco que nos queda**

Ranma: es que no es solo eso Akane, el punto de venirte perdón no es solo eso y ya, yo se que eso no es lo importante y es cierto que tienes muchas mas cualidades que son muy apreciables

Akane: entonces cual es el punto de todo esto, ¿no entiendo por que te pusiste así con solo verme llegar?

Ranma: te vi en la heladería con Ryoga y no se, me sentí muy mal Akane, yo en realidad he llegado a la conclusión de que te quiero, o tal vez no sea solo eso si no algo mas…

**Y te quiero**

**Y me quieres**

**Pero somos más idiotas que sensatos**

**Y aparece otro día**

**Y nos van quedando llagas incurables**

**De esta maldita enfermedad de hablar de más**

Akane: a que te refieres con algo mas…

Ranma: Akane, hace rato me quede pensando en todo esto, desde el día en que llegue aquí y creo que siempre supuse que el amor me hacia débil por el hecho de depender de la felicidad de esa persona para sentirme bien, sin darme cuento de que eso me hacia mas fuerte por que tenia una razón para despertar cada mañana una razón mucho mas valiosa que cualquier otra, Akane con todo esto lo único que me queda claro es que te amo…

Akane: Ranma yo…

**Por que hablamos**

**Y no usamos ese tiempo en darnos besos**

**En pintarnos con las manos**

**Las caricias que queremos**

**Y que no nos damos**

**Por que siempre hablamos**

**De lo tuyo y de lo mió**

**Del pasado y los culpables**

**Mientras muere otro minuto**

**Por que hablamos**

Akane: yo también te amo Ranma

_Ranma al oír esto solo puedo acercarse a su prometido y ver sus ojos para comprobar si lo que decía era verdad, por que se sentía como en un sueño, al estar tan cerca de su prometida noto la sinceridad con que se lo decía, solo pudo acercarse lo suficiente para besarla el primer beso que podía darle a su prometida y ahora también su novia._

**Mientras muero otro minuto **

**Por que hablamos**


End file.
